


Kick

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [33]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Lara escapes, Wes and Hobbie talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kick

**Author's Note:**

> The books address how Myn feels when he finds out that Lara was really Gara, but it ignores how Wes and Hobbie might feel about her hand in the loss of the Talons. They trained the Talons, so when I read that book I always wonder what is going through their minds when the whole scene is being played out between Face, Lara, Myn, Wedge and the others.  
> This is just a brief touch on what might be said afterward, though maybe I made Wes a bit more forgiving than he would likely be.

No one was talking much, and Wes understood perfectly. The Wraiths were moving around as if dazed, though they were also gathering around Donos to try to provide some sort of moral support. The Rogues were a little more removed from what had happened, but as witnesses who had been on stand-by to get involved they were still trying to figure out what could have been done to save the situation. Tycho and Wedge were both quiet, and Wedge looked more exhausted than Wes could remember seeing him. And Lara was gone.

He was confused about how he felt, and though he didn’t want to over-analyze it he kept thinking about it. Wes slumped back into the couch Hobbie had chosen and tried to figure out what to say to his long-time friend. “I understand why he did it, but I’m glad that he didn’t succeed.”

“Wanted the chance for yourself?” Hobbie picked at the front of his shirt, as though uncomfortable with himself.

“No. It’s different for the Wraiths because we knew her. Kest, I even danced with her at one of our little morale boosting gatherings. We trusted her. I can’t count the number of times she could have killed any one of us, even Wedge, with hardly any effort, but she never tried anything against us. I think I might even believe that she never did anything to compromise us, but now? I can guess where she would go when there are so few havens out there for her.”

Hobbie stopped pulling at his shirt and sat up to look at Wes directly. “Are you serious? The others are gathering around Donos because he was the last survivor from Talon, but the two of us . . . we trained them, Wes. We knew every single one of those pilots that were killed because of her actions for Trigit. Remember how eager they were when we had our first briefing? I do. I remember all of it, and I don’t care how nice Lara or Gara, or whatever name she had, was to the Wraiths. Right now I just feel like I’ve taken a kick to the gut.”

He leaned back again, watching Wes’s face go blank, “I think you feel that way too, but you are too confused to acknowledge it yet.”

“Maybe, but I also know that I’ve flown with a lot of people who started out as enemies, and that hasn’t stopped me from being their friend when they became an ally. You, Tycho, Tabanne, and many others. I think Lara could have been added to that list, but now it will never happen.” He shrugged, “I need more time to sort that out because there are too many crossed lines right now. I’m glad she got away because we’ve had too many deaths with our squads, recently. I’m glad that Tycho didn’t have to shoot Myn, and I’m glad that Face is alright, and I’m glad that Tyria didn’t have to shoot yet another pilot from Wedge’s command. I think even Myn is better off for not having killed her. I think he was falling in love with her, as screwed up as that might be, and I think that if he had killed her it would have been worse for him.”

“It’s pretty bad for him anyway.” Hobbie gestured across the lounge, “There is still plenty of trouble to go around for what happened. You might be right though, and we’ll have to see this differently because I didn’t know her and all I can remember right now are the Talons.”

Wes sighed, slapping his knee and sitting upright, “I think I need a drink. Want me to bring one back for you?”


End file.
